Musical Love
by MarieMasenCullen
Summary: Bella, Alice e Rosálie tem uma banda e após ganharem o Show de Talentos de sua escola, ganham uma vaga para o concurso Music Festival em Los Angeles, e acabam trombando com a banda de Edward, Jasper e Emmett. O que pode acontecer durante os três meses de competição? Amores, músicas, risos e lágrimas!
1. Prólogo

**Hey gente! Essa é a primeira história de minha autoria aqui no FF. Já li muitas e atualmente acompanho outras váarias! Sou vidrada em livros e fics. E completamente maníaca por Twilight. **

**Essa fic não está escrita totalmente ainda, mas já tenho alguns capítulos. Se eu tiver algumas reviews, capaz de eu postar o primeiro capítulo ainda até sexta-feira!**

**Para mais informações, entrem no meu blog(retirem os espaços): _www . republica - degarotas . blogspot . com_**

**Beijos e espero que se interessem por isso aqui!**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**BELLA POV **

**I Won't Give Up-Jana Kramer (** watch?v=fpAWEnGSwr4**)**

Don't tell me love is something you wont try again

That's just not true

But baby right now, maybe what you need is a friend

Well I'm here for you

I will be by your side

If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night

When ever you call

And I wont change my mind

No, ill see you through

And I won't give up, no I won't give up, I won't give up on you

You need someone who knows you from the inside out

The way I do

I've seen you walk the wire, never looking down

I believe in you

I will be by your side

If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night

When ever you call

And I wont change my mind

No, ill see you through

And I won't give up, no I won't give up, I won't give up on you

I will be by your side

If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night

And I won't give up, no I won't give up, I won't give up

You can call it love,

But I won't give up on you

Meu peito subia e descia ao final da música, a adrenalina ainda me dominando. Allie e Rose caminharam até a frente do palco e agradecemos juntas. Saímos em direção à coxia e ficamos esperando o resultado.

Após mais algumas apresentações, o Diretor pegou o microfone, enquanto todos os competidores entravam e se colocavam em seus lugares no palco.

-E o vencedor do Show de Talentos deste ano é... A banda Cherry Bomb! – corremos gritando em direção ao diretor do Colégio – Parabéns, meninas, vocês acabam de ganhar uma vaga no Music Festival em Los Angeles!

Nós já sabíamos que o vencedor deste ano iria ganhar uma vaga para o disputado concurso de bandas amadoras em Los Angeles. Essa era a nossa chance de sair de Forks e ganhar o mundo com a nossa música.

Completamente entusiasmadas, Alice nos arrastou até o shopping para fazermos as compras para os noventa dias de competição, com direito a risadas, sorvete e muita música.

**EDWARD POV**

**All Star-Smash Mouth (** watch?v=L_jWHffIx5E**)**

Somebody once told me

The world is gonna roll me

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

She was looking kind of dumb

With her finger and her thumb

In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming

And they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart

But your head gets dumb

So much to do, so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets

You'll never know if you don't go

You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now you're an All Star

Get your game on, go play

Hey now you're a Rock Star

Get the show on, get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder

You're bundled up now

But wait 'til you get older

But the meteor men beg to differ

Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin

The waters getting warm

So you might as well swim

My world's on fire, how about yours

That's the way I like it

And I never get bored

Hey now you're an All Star

Get your game on, go play

Hey now you're a Rock Star

Get the show on, get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now you're an All Star

Get your game on, go play

Hey now you're a Rock Star

Get the show on, get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars?

Somebody once asked

?Could you spare some change for gas

I need to get myself away from this place?

I said yep what a concept

I could use a little fuel myself

And we could all use a little change

Well the years start coming

And they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart

But your head gets dumb

So much to do, so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets

You'll never know if you don't go (go!)

You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now you're an All Star

Get your game on, go play

Hey now you're a Rock Star

Get the show on, get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

A adrenalina ainda tomava o meu corpo, as notas da música ainda estavam na minha cabeça. Agradeci junto com Emm e Jazz. Como éramos os últimos a se apresentar, ficamos no palco enquanto os outros competidores entravam e se colocavam ao nosso lado.

O Diretor anunciou:

-A banda The Kills é a vencedora do Show de Talentos desse ano. Vocês já tem a vaga para o Concurso Music Festival em Los Angeles! Parabéns!

Nos abraçamos e fomos cumprimentados pelo diretor e pelos nossos professores, principalmente o de música, que se disse muito orgulho de nós.

Saímos da escola e marcamos de nos encontrar na minha casa para comemorar com uma noite de jogos, com direito a risadas, pizzas e muita música.


	2. Capítulo I

**Meninas, miiiiiiiiiil perdões pelo atraso. juro que não queria que vocês tivessem a impressão de que eu não levo a Fic a sério logo no primeiro capítulo, mas o tempo infelizmente passa e minha vida está tão corrida! Agora nessa semana eu viajarei, mas vou tentar organizar diretinho cada coisa pra postar o segundo loguinho pra vcs, ok? De novo mil desculpas. A roupa da Bella tá no meu profile, se alguém quiser conferir!**

**Espero que vocês gostem deste chapter. Estou esperando pelas reviews, hein?**

**Beijos e Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**BELLA POV**

Uma semana após o Show de Talentos, eu, Alice e Rosálie nos encontrávamos no aeroporto de Phoenix , prestes a embarcar no voo para Los Angeles.

Minha mãe veio me abraçar mais uma vez. Deveria ser a vigésima vez, só no aeroporto!

-Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta, Bella! – ela disse quase chorando, mas se recompôs e fez uma cara séria – você vai comer direito, não é? Se você não se alimentar direito, eu saio daqui e vou até Los Angeles te buscar, tá me ouvindo?

-Estou mãe. Eu sei me cuidar, ok? – era bem típico de Renée fazer um drama quando se tratava de mim.

"_Última chamada para o voo 4968 com destino a Los Angeles"_

-É o de vocês! – Patty, mãe de Rose, anunciou.

-Se cuida, meu amor! – Renée disse, me abraçando de novo!

-Tome cuidado em Los Angeles, Bella. É uma cidade que você não conhece. Se cuida! – meu pai recomendou, sempre sem expressar seus sentimentos. Uma coisa que eu havia puxado dele.

-Cuide bem do papai e da mamãe, moleque! – pedi para o garotinho de apenas onze anos, abraçando-o.

Seth havia sido adotado pela minha família logo após o seu nascimento. Sua mãe, Emily, teve complicações no parto e morreu ao dar a luz, e o pai... Bem o pai nunca esteve presente na gestação. Então, meu pai, o chefe de polícia de Phoenix e muito amigo de Emily, adotou Seth. Foi uma adaptação um pouco complicada. Eu tinha apenas cinco anos e estava acostumada com a atenção toda em mim, e quando veio um novo bebê, eu fiquei com ciúmes, mas com o tempo me acostumei e trato Seth como um irmão de verdade.

Dei um abraço rápido em Patty e Rick, pais de Rosálie e em Lauren e Brad, pai de Allie e elas fizeram o mesmo.

Andamos até o portão de embarque e entramos. Não antes de eu ouvir mais um _"Se cuide. Bella!" _da minha mãe, óbvio.

* * *

"_Senhores passageiros, aqui quem fala é o piloto. Já temos permissão para pousar no LAX, então, por favor, coloquem seus cintos. Obrigado"_

Eu estava morrendo de sono. Não havia conseguido pregar o olho no avião. Eu sempre tive medo de altura. Até cogitei a possibilidade de viajarmos até LA de carro, já que o tempo de viagem era de apenas seis horas. Mas Alice e Rosálie me mandaram um olhar tão fuzilante quando pedi a elas, que no mesmo momento esqueci da ideia.

Além do mais, a organização do concurso ia cobrir as despesas dos voos, assim como as do hotel , então não me restou alternativa, a não ser enfrentar meu medo.

Quando o avião pousou e parou, eu quase chorei de emoção. Peguei minha bolsa e levantei-me. As meninas fizeram o mesmo e saímos do avião em direção à sala de desembarque para pegarmos nossas malas.

Assim que cruzamos o portão de desembarque, um homem loiro estava segurando uma plaquinha com os nossos nomes. Andamos até ele.

-Olá, meu nome é Mike e eu serei o guia de vocês na RockTown, ok? – Ele olhou para cada uma de nós e demorou seu olhar em mim.

-Ok! – respondemos em uníssono.

RockTown era a _cidade_ que aconteceria o concurso durante esses três meses. Era lá onde todos os cantores ficariam hospedados e lá onde ficaríamos o tempo todo, já que tinha absolutamente tudo. Desde casa de shows até shoppings. Como uma cidade mesmo.

Mike nos levou até um carro preto e abriu o porta-malas para colocarmos a nossa bagagem. Assim que entramos no carro, ele deu partida.

Depois de uns vinte minutos dirigindo, Mike apontou uma enorme guitarra no alto de um prédio.

-Ali é a RockTown! – Ele dirigiu até pararmos num estacionamento – Dentro da RockTown não é permitido andar de carro. Somente a pé, de bicicleta ou podem circular nos nossos trens com pontos espalhados pela cidade. Vocês têm alguma pergunta?

-Eu tenho uma! – Rose disse, flertando com o nosso guia – Tem alguma coisa pra fazer hoje à noite?

-Rose! – eu e Alice ralhamos rindo.

-Desculpe senhorita, mas eu trabalho hoje. – ele disse com um olhar de desculpas.

-Quem sabe outro dia então! – ela não tirava o sorriso do rosto.

-Claro! – Mike respondeu. Só me restou rir – Amanhã eu pegarei as três senhoritas às dez da manhã para apresentar os pontos principais da cidade e explicar tudo direitinho para vocês. Este aqui é meu telefone e se precisarem de alguma coisa é só me ligar.

Ele nos entregou um cartãozinho branco e foi embora nos deixou na porta de um edifício amarelo com várias sacadas nos andares superiores. "Deve ser o nosso hotel." Pensei.

Entramos e nos direcionamos ao balcão onde uma atendente com um coque loiro perfeito nos atendeu.

-O que posso ajudar as senhoritas? – perguntou gentilmente.

-Nós temos uma reserva. Isabella Swan, Alice Brandon e Rosálie Hale. – respondi.

-Claro – ela disse mexendo em algo no computador a sua frente. – Aqui está a chave. O apartamento de vocês é diferente. Há três ambientes, além da cozinha, sala e banheiro. É o 516.

-Tipo três quartos? – Rose perguntou.

-Sim. – a atendente falou. – Meu nome é Jéssica e sempre que precisarem é só ligar para a recepção. Só discar *120.

Não sei por que, mas ela me lembrou a minha operadora de celular.

-Ligaremos. Obrigada.

Pegamos o elevador e subimos ao quinto andar. Entramos no nosso quarto e fiquei maravilhada com a visão que tive.

O quarto era grande. Como se fosse um apartamento mesmo. Tudo em tons claros dava ao lugar uma sensação ampla.

-E eu achando que nós iríamos ficar num hotelzinho barato e teríamos que dividir camas. – Allie disse. Eu ri.

A porta de entrada dava para a sala, com um sofá de quatro lugares, sendo um maior por conta da chesi. Tinha uma mesinha de centro de vidro separando da TV de plasma de 42 polegadas.

Ao lado, uma pequena cozinha com apenas um fogão, uma geladeira e uma bancada minúscula com uma pia. Uma ilha separava da mesa de jantar de oito lugares.

-Pra quê uma mesa com oito lugares? –Rosálie leu meus pensamentos.

-Eu não sei. Vai ver eles acham que traremos pessoas pra cá. – eu disse dando de ombros.

Entramos num pequeno corredor onde havia três portas. Rosálie correu para a primeira, Allie pegou a segunda e para mim sobrou a última.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com uma cama de casal king size com lençóis dourados que pareciam muito caros. Uma tevê um pouco menor do que a da sala ficava bem na frente da cama e havia duas portas no lado direito e uma envidraçada do lado esquerdo.

"_Ótimo! A sacada ficou para mim!"_ pensei.

Entrei na primeira porta do outro lado e vi que era um banheiro. Espaçoso e muito bonito. A pedra na pia era preta e os armários todos de madeira marrom bem escura. Saí do banheiro e fui em direção a outra porta. Já imaginando que era um closet.

Abri a porta do outro cômodo e confirmei as minhas suspeitas, porém fiquei completamente surpresa com o tamanho do recinto. Alice e Rose surtariam quando vissem esse quarto. Eu poderia me perder ali dentro. Havia armários para todos os lados e uma ilha com várias gavetinhas no meio. Um armário com estantes do teto ao chão que imaginei que seriam para os sapatos e uma penteadeira cheia de gavetas e portas ao lado. Tinha até luzes em volta do espelho. Achando que tinha acabado, abri uma portinha estreita ao lado da penteadeira e encontrei um segundo closet. Esse completamente cheio de roupas.

Eu nem escutei quando Allie e Rose entraram e começaram a pular e comemorar. Mas quando saí de lá e vi pela porta envidraçada, já era noite.

"_Quanto tempo nós ficamos lá dentro?" _era impossível eu ter ficado tanto tempo assim dentro de um closet.

-O que vocês acham de sairmos para comer alguma coisa? – perguntei, já que nossa última refeição tinha sido um mísero lanche dentro do avião após o almoço.

-Eu acho ótimo. Eu vi um restaurantezinho muito fofo enquanto Mike nos trazia aqui – Rose comentou.

-Então vamos lá. E depois nós arrumamos nossas malas direitinho nesses lindos closets! – não precisa nem comentar que foi Allie que disse isso, né?

As duas voltaram para seus respectivos quartos se arrumar e eu fui fazer o mesmo.

Vesti um jeans , calcei minhas sapatilhas e coloquei uma blusinha de malha bege. Não estava frio, mas eu não queria pagar para ver.

Prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo, peguei minha bolsa marrom de sempre em cima da cama e saí do quarto. As meninas ainda se maquiavam ou terminavam de ser arrumar.

Eu nunca entendi tal obsessão de ficar horas se maquiando, arrumando o cabelo ou escolhendo uma roupa. Eu nunca fui muito de me arrumar. Mudei consideravelmente quando fiquei amiga de Rose e Lice há sete anos, mas não demorava horrores, eu sabia me vestir bem. Mas não amava as idas aos shoppings, muito menos as provas de roupa.

Alice saiu do quarto depois de vinte minutos e Rose demorou mais quinze. Quarenta e cinco minutos de espera e finalmente saímos de casa para jantar.


End file.
